初音ミクの消失 -DEAD END- (Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END-)
|-|Regular Ver.= |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = cosMo |links = }} |-|LONG VERSION= |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = cosMo (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} |-|2018 Remake= |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = cosMo (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background "'THE END OF HATSUNE MIKU'" is an original song by cosMo and is one of his most notable songs. It is about Miku's uninstallation. Miku realizes that she is not equal to a human being, but her wish is to keep on singing. The song has entered the Hall of Legend; with over five million views, it is cosMo's most popular work and one of Miku's most popular songs. This song is known for its speed, which peaks at around 240BPM. Surprisingly, despite being widely perceived as impossible for humans to sing, this song actually has a few fandubs and a Nico Nico Chorus of high quality. It is said that the song was based off of an event that occurred in 2009 on YouTube, where the words "an error has occurred" would pop up on YouTube whenever someone tried to view a Hatsune Miku video. While the song is believed to have been based on the event, the song was actually uploaded in 2007, two years before the incident. It is believed that the 2015 song "Real Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" is a sequel to this song. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |producers = cillia (cover), Azuralunar and KatoKou (UST), Amakura (illust) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm18745055; yt T3ZMicqXJmY }} |producers = FluffyBoar (UST), Tanjiro Taidana (arrangement, mixing, tuning, video edit), Baseble (PV) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = yt Fcct6OUoTeM; sc tanjirotaidana/the-disappearance-of-kasane-teto-youtube }} |human = |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm8236224; yt P-OxIaVl5Es }} |producers = rachie (English lyrics adaption), Rezyon (mixing), ArtemisA (translation reference), Anonymous (PV) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |links = yt tohDycgc-H8; sc splendiferachie/the-disappearance-of-hatsune-miku-english-cover }} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: * VOCALO☆Band Score. Novel A light novel was released in July 2012 in Japan and May 31, 2017 in the US following the story of this song. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * ∞-InfinitY- * InfiniteHOLiC * Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu This song was featured in the following compilation albums: * EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. 初音ミク * VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Red) * POP THE 初音ミク * 初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection * MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES “はじめまして、初音ミクです” * EXIT TUNES PRESENTS VocaloVanguard feat. 初音ミク fast * Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ * 初音ミクを描いてみた (Hatsune Miku wo Kaitemita) * 月刊eta Vol.06 * Download feat. 初音ミク ft. newly arranged version. * EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalohistory feat. 初音ミク * Re:Start * 初音ミク Project DIVA MEGA39’s 10th アニバーサリーコレクション (Hatsune Miku Project DIVA MEGA39's 10th Anniversary Collection) Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd (DLC) * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade * Miku Flick * * Miku Flick/02 (DLC) * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X (In the 'Shuukyoku no Medley: Chouzetsu Gikou Bousou Kumikyoku' medley) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Mega Mix Gallery Module pink tag punk.png|Miku's "''Punk" module from the game "''-Project DIVA-''", used in the "Miku no Hi Kanshasai 39's Giving Day" concert. Miku 65.jpg|Miku's "∞''" module for the song "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou" from the game "-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''", used for the song "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" in the "Mikunopolis in Los Angeles" concert. DisappearMikuBook.jpg|Cover art for the light novel adaptation. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures